ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Guilty Petit
"The Self Proclaimed Messiah" Guilty Petit born Joseph Guillaume Petit is a Canadian part-time professional wreslter. He is known for his stints in ASW and AGW . Petit a former 5 times ASW World Middleweight and World Heavyweight Champion''' ' AGW Petit started in the AGW promotion, a promotion that he started with his brother Alex where their shows and PPV were named after real PPV and shows names.. He started in the promotion in his very debut back in 1998 . Guilty started slowly as a member of the hardcore division winning the title 3 times . Guilty after formed with his brother Alex, the tag team called as The Petit Boyz . They would win the AGW World Tag Team Title a record eight times . They defended it against many many great tag team as The Hiller Boyz, The Chinese Team, Russian Mission, The Canadian Army, The Massive Players, The Peoples' Champions, and many others . Guilty also achieved great success in the light weight division winning it 3 times . And he also win the Intercontinental Championship 2 times . Also with Alex he won very briefly the Intercontinental Tag Team Championship. When the AGW closed its doors in 2001 and merged with the ASW, Guilty and Alex continued their way to success . ASW part 1 Guilty started slowly in the ASW, winning the Hardcore title and holding it for a mere three days . After that Guilty lost a Loser Leaves Town against jobber Marcelo Aldenté on October 22, 2002 . Guilty left the wrestling until he came back as a commentary in the ASW and did this job until his brother turned heel and viciously attacked him without any reason . Guilty got out of retirement and challlenge his brother, the ASW World Heavyweight Champion to a match which he fell short to win . His brother Alex, gave him a title shot in the gimmick match he wanted . And Guilty choses an Hell in a Cell match, which Guilty won with the help of his newly formed New Trobule Council . Guilty held the ASW World Heavyweight Title for one month until he loses to ASW CEO Luc Joyal in a 60 minutes ironman roulette match . Guilty got one last title match in a Fatal four way match TLCC cage match at ASW stepping stone event, Spring Break 10 . After that Petit went into a feud with Thanatos after Guilty costed Thanatos the no 1 contendership for the ASW Championship . Guilty then faced Thanatos at Easter Destroy in a I Quit Match that Guilty lost after being bulldogged through 2 flaming tables . After he went on to face John Redmen, one half of the Freaks with his half-cousin Biff Callaway . After John costed Guilty his King of the Hill tournament match, Guilty unleashed a backstage assault leaving John on the DL for 2 weeks . He came back for the King of the Hill PPV where he defeated Guilty in a No Holds Barred match after Biff interfered . r ICWF Guilty tired of the way he was treated in ASW, vacated the MW title the next day he won the title and left for ICWF . He achieved nothing there but his highlight was a 6-man ladder match at Birthday Bash X for the TV Title SoWA Guilty went wrestling for 3 months in the Superstars of Wrestling Association where he won the World Title defeating former AGW alumni, Mark Anderson . He lost the title on his last day, losing to Christopher Youngblood. ASW (part 2) Guilty came back, starting to call himself '''The Real Deal "Guilty Petit"' at ASW and immediately charged on the reigning ASW MW Champ, Grizzly who had won the vacant title. Guilty defeated him in a vicious street fight at Spring Break 11, regaining the MW title . He traded the title back and forth with "The Sexiest Man in the Universe" Beautiful Boy . Guilty agreed that he could wrestle for other companies and he would defend the MW title in the ASW . IXWA So Guilty signed for the IXWA after hard negotiations with IXWA manager Neil Bonser a good friend of Petit . Guilty participated in the Battle Royal for the TV title but was eliminated early . Petit took a break but come back again for the TV title where he would enter a gauntlet for the #1 contender at Night of the Damned. Guilty faced a mystery man on the first Friday Night Beatdown edition of May and lost . Guilty then went to a series of transformation and is set to debut in mid-May or at the beginning of June because he is healing both elbows and knees injuries. ASW (part 3) During his stint in IXWA, Guilty lost the MW title to The Sadistic One but regained it 3 weeks after in a ladder match . Guilty also became the Cruiserweight Champion for the second time defeating Kris Zigormanis but gave him the belt back saying that Petit wasn't worthy enough to hold the CW Title and Zigormanis was the greatest CW Champion of all time . Guilty lost and won once again the MW Title against Joey Barbedwire in March 2007. Guilty went back to ASW to face a men that he had been training with ... Joey BarbedWire . They face each other in a brutal Falls Count Anywhere match at War In Your House 2007 . After a grueling 30 minutes + match . Barbedwire made Petit submit to the Boston Crab . It was the first time since AGW that Petit tapped out . On June 10, 2007, at King of the Hill, Guilty made a shocking return in the 20 man Jungle Ring Battle Royal for the Vacant ASW World Championship, he entered last and eliminated the former champion The Sadistic One to win the ASW World Heavyweight Championship. Guilty defended his World Title in a 8 man elimination match at the July PPV retaining against The Sadistic One, Hell Warrior, Thanatos, Killer Jo, Mr.Paper, Big Bedane and Alex Petit . After this match Guilty turned once again heel viciously attacking Alex and leaving him in a bloddy mess. Then Guilty was earned the right to name his own no.1 contender for the title and he named his brother Alex but with stipulations, this match would happen at the August PPV, it would be a ladder match and both careers will be on the line. On August 26, Guilty defeated Alex in the ladder match, sending Petit to retirement . Then Guilty started to have hatred toward ASW newcomer "The Loverboy" Johnny Carter whom popularity seemed to grow up since his arrival in ASW in beginning of 2007 . Carter won a #1 contender tournament and is then set to face Petit at the September PPV . During this time Petit formed an alliance with Mr.Paper, Beautiful Boy and Jeffrey Samson calling themselves the Forefathers of ASW, ruling ASW like it was their and wrecking havoc everywhere they go. At Halloween Madness, Petit and the Forefathers of ASW were stuck in a 8-Man Elimination Electrified Barbed-Wire Hell in A Cell Match for the ASW Championship. Petit barely retained the title and was immediately challenged by a returning Cegepien to a title match at Hell on Earth . The title match ended in a draw after a 60 minute fight . Cegepien then got his rematch at Black Christmas in a 60 minutes Ironman Roulette Match. Petit successfully retained the title at Black Christmas and then claimed he had defeated every single superstar available to ASW's roster . Then Thanatos claimed he had never defeated him and challenged Petit for a title match at Full Equip 2008, which Petit, once again successfully retained, and Thanatos got a rematch at St.Valentine's Day Massacre that he won via countout . Petit won the rubber match cleanly on an episode of Friday Night Brawl . Petit then started a tournament for a #1 contender to face him at Spring Break . He will face either Killer Jo, Jeffrey Samson, Johnny Carter or "Marvelous" Matt Miller. ICWF (part 2) On May 17, 2007, IXWA merged with ICWF bringing back Petit to where the thing really started, ICWF. He made an impact on his re-debut on June 11, 2007 edition of Monday Night Dy-No-Mite where he hit the Guilty Sentence on both the ICWF President Neil Bonser and the XLF leader Damian Payne . He was then booked in a match against Payne for the June 25th 2007 edition of MND, that he lost . Then he was booked in a battle royal for Birthday Bash XI where he was eliminated second . He then entered a feud with Frostbite that had a backstage encounter during Guilty's first stint . They were booked in a stretcher match for the first edition of August of MND. He was stuck in midcard storyline for most of the summer and the fall . He lost to Bryce Glacier and faced Adam Flash at Six Feet Under . Immediately after the PPV, Neil Bonser granted Petit his release after missing several promo shoots for ICWF. UCW In December 2007, Petit joined the Canadian promotion Underground Championship Wrestling (UCW) He immediately made an impact costing the Electric Title to Jamey Caresalle . He then defeat him the following week at the January PPV, he was in a triple threat match for the Electric Title against defending champion Matt During and Jamey Caresalle . Petit lost but wasn't the man pinned . After he entered a feud with Caresalle over the Electric Title and at Revelation on February 29th, Petit defeated Caresalle for the Electric Title . Championship History AGW AGW Intercontinental Champion (2) *Defeat Samakoni on April 3, 2000 edition of W.A.R **Lost to The Biceps Man on June 5, 2000 edition of W.A.R *Defeat Igor Mitcom on March 23, 2001 edition of The Blue Show **Lost to Caporal Kitchen on May 7, 2001 edition of W.A.R (last show ever) AGW World Light Heavyweight Champion (3) *Defeat Shadow on December 14, 1999 edition of W.A.R **Lost to Shadow on December 20, 1999 on The Hell Ride *Defeat Shadow, Ufberger, Curtis Brown, Samakoni and Jimmy Kaboom in a 6 way match on January 9, 2000 edition of W.A.R **Lost to Jimmy Kaboom on January 12, 2000 edition of The Blue Show *Defeat Alex Petit in a Petit's Family Match with Brad Petit as Special Guest Referee on March 15, 2000 edition of W.A.R **Lost to Alex Petit in a 30 minute Ironman Submission Match on April 26, 2000 on Whiplash AGW World Hardcore Champion (3) AGW World Tag Team Championship (11) *8 times with Alex Petit *2 times with Killer Jo *1 time with The Badd Clown AGW Intercontinental Tag Team Championship (1) *With Alex Petit **Defeat The Hiller Boyz on November 8, 2000 on Breath Taker 2000 ***Stripped Immediately due to the fact that Alex was the Intercontinental Champion. ASW ASW World Heavyweight Champion (2) *Defeat Alex Petit in a Hell in a Cell match on January 14, 2005 on Full Equip **Lost to CEO Luc Joyal in an Ironman Roulette Match on February 20, 2005 on St-Valentine's Day Massacre *Last eliminate The Sadistic One in a 20-man Jungle Ring Battle Royal on June 10, 2007 on King of the Hill . **(current) ASW Middleweight Champion (5) *Defeat The Rebel in a Sacrifice Match on December 9, 2005 on Black Christmas **Vacated the title on December 10, 2005 *Defeat Grizzly in a Street Fight on March 9, 2006 on Spring Break 11 **Lost to Beautiful Boy on June 7, 2006 on King of the Hill *Defeat Beautiful Boy on July 26, 2006 on Exploding Night **Lost to The Sadistic One on November 21, 2006 edition of Friday Night Brawl *Defeat The Sadistic One in a ladder match on December 10, 2006 on Black Christmas **Lost to Joey Barbedwire on March 9, 2007 edition of Tuesday Hard Fight. *Defeat Joey Barbedwire in a Taipei Death Match on March 23, 2007 on Spring Break 12 **Lost to Joey Barbedwire in a Falls Count Anywhere on May 16, 2007 on War in Your House ASW Cruiserweight Champion (2) *Defeat Pat Cheeze on September 7, 2005 of Tuesday Hard Fight **Lost to Coustan in a Triple Threat Dumpster/Table Match at Exploding Night on September 25, 2005. *Defeat Kris Zigormanis on March 7, 2006 in a House Show **Gave back the title to Zigormanis after. ASW Hardcore Champion (1) *Defeat the Cegepian on August 3, 2002 edition of Tuesday Hard Fight **Lost to the Cegepian on August 6, 2002 edition of Friday Night Brawl. ICWF *Nothing SoWA *SoWA World Heavyweight Champion (1) IXWA *Nothing UCW UCW Electric Champion (1) *Defeated Jamey Caresalle on February 29, 2008 at Revelation. **(current) Stables and Tag Teams Stables *Deluxe Generation (AGW) (with Alex Petit, Brad Petit, X-Maniac, Mr.Paper and Big Bedane) *New Trouble Council (ASW) (with Mr.Paper, Big Bedaine, Hell Warrior and Caporal Kitchen ) *Corporate Faction (ASW) (with Alex Petit, Hell Warrior, X-Maniac and Mark Anderson) *The Forefathers of ASW (ASW) (with Mr.Paper, Jeffrey Samson and Beautiful Boy) Tag Teams *Petit Boyz (AGW, ASW) with Alex Petit *Darkside Hunters (AGW) with Killer Jo *Extreme Action (AGW) with The Badd Clown *Why ? (ASW) with Shadow *The Real Freakin' Deal (ICWF) with Dexter Payne *High Society (ASW, SoWA) with Jeffrey Samson Finishing and signatures Moves *'Guilty Sentence' (Jumping Cutter) *'Super Guilty Sentence' (Second or Top Rope Jumping Cutter) *'Sinister Compactor' (STO Full Nelson) *'Messiah Kick/MKick' (Superkick) *'Leap of Faith' (Shooting Star Legdrop) *'The Excelerator' (Fireman's Carry into a Cutter) *'Montreal City Light Suplex' (Delayed Northern Light Suplex) *'Whiplash Effect' (Whiplash) *'Hard Time' (Slingshot Suplex) *''Hayabusa style spinning heel kick'' *''Shiranui'' *''High angle senton splash''' *''Arm Trap neckbreaker'' *''Inverted Implant DDT'' *''Rydeen Bomb'' *''Ganzo Bomb'' (rarely used) *''Various Submission moves such as :'' **Boston Crab **Muta Lock **Regal Stretch **Camel Clutch **Cobra Clutch **Elevated Surfboard **Bow and Arrow *''Various Neckbreakers and DDT's such as :'' **Hangman's Neckbreaker **Gory Neckbreaker **Crossed Arm Inverted DDT (Unprettier with opponent's arms crossed.) **Inverted Implant DDT **Moonsault into an Inverted DDT Entrance Theme *Dead Man Walking - Bloodsimple (July 2009 - ???? ) *Hard Rock Hallelujah - Lordi (May 2007 - July 2009) *More Human than Human - Rob Zombie (as The Real Freakin' Deal) (February 2006 - March 2006) *Bring Her Down (To Crippletown) - Rob Zombie (November 2005 - May 2007) *Superstar - Saliva (April 2003 - November 2005) *Spin Me Round - The Nerdz (as The Petit Boyz) (1998- February 2002 ; 2005–2007) *I Did It - Dave Matthews Band (February 2002 - April 2003) *Superman's Dead - Our Lady Peace (1998 - February 2002) Nicknames *The Self Proclaimed Messiah (2007-) *The Real Deal (2004-2007) *Public Enemy (2003-2004) *Madd Dogg (2002-2003) *God greatest creation *The Greatest there ever will be Quotes *"And that if you don't like it live with it cuz' I am the Self Proclaimed Messiah ........ period." *"And that if you don't like it live with it cuz' I am the Real Deal ........ period." *"I'll wreck havoc on your sinner's ass." *"P.I.M.P stands for : Petit is Messiah ... Period." Life outside wrestling Petit's influences in wrestling are Randy Orton, AJ Styles, The Undertaker and Edge. Petit's best matches of all-time includes : Joe vs Kobashi, WM X Ladder Match, WM 16 Ladder Match, Orton vs Foley and Edge vs Foley Category:1989 births Category:Characters Category:Characters from Canada Category:Wrestlers Category:ICWF Wrestlers